


Sweet Treats

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Sweet Treats

It had been a long day. Too many member complaints, too few resources to handle them. Billy was wiped out as he opened the door and dropped his keys on the table. He leaned his forehead against the wall for a second, almost too exhausted to move another step, when a delicious smell assailed his senses.

"You made donuts!" he exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen.

David laughed at his lover's excitement. "Actually," he corrected, "I made crullers."

On the kitchen island rows of puffy, sticky treats were on display, tempting any sweet tooth. The twists of dough caught every bit of the homemade glaze and Billy's eyes twinkled with the gleam of the sugary goodness. His stomach rumbled noisily, desperate for some of the delicious pastries.

A soft chuckle pulled Billy's gaze away from the enticing confections and back to his partner. David stood at the sink washing some of the bowls and pans he had used for his baking foray. Forearms submerged in the sink, pinkened from the heat of the water, the muscles shifted as he scrubbed. Small flecks of flour made a dusting of gray in his red hair, slightly mussed from a day of cooking. Billy didn't know what he wanted to eat first.

David's hips shifted as he reached for a dishtowel, turning and wiping his hands seemingly unconscious to the effect he had on his lover. As always an aura of calm and contentment settled around him, a confident sexuality that sent prickles up Billy's neck and made his mouth water. What would be first on the menu suddenly became very clear as Billy quickly closed the distance between them.


End file.
